NameLess For now
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored vampires get drunk and play truth or dare? Caroline,Damon, Katherine, mixed with some original vampires and a human? What human? Are they an intruder? A vampire killer?  Not an Elena story...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not sure yet.

Author: Jazzy

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to L.J smith. Though I am really writing them from their characters from the TV Show on the CW.

Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored vampires get drunk and play truth or dare? Caroline,Damon, Katherine, mixed with the original vampires and a human? What human? Are they an intruder? A vampire killer?

Warning: May have slash, not sure yet and I may have a few different pairings. This is supposed to be a silly story, doesn't mean their won't be any sexual scenes in it. Their may not be though.

A.N: I am new at writing for Vampire Diaries, so please review my story. I have been on writers block for months and feedback will help me write more and faster. If you have any truth or dare ideas then send me some in a review. I may use them, I may not. Enjoy the story!

Part 1

Caroline Forbes was extremely bored! She was lying around in her bed, going bonkers with boredom. It was late at night, too late for most humans in this crappy dull town to be awake at this hour. After midnight on a school night in the middle of the week. Caroline had already decided on not going to school the next day, and her mother was out of town with police business and wouldn't be around to force her to go to school. Lets face it her mom wouldn't be able to even beg her to go to school, Caroline was a vampire and never allowed humans to control her.

Caroline groaned loudly, then sat up in her bed, gazing around her lit bedroom, trying to figure out a way to amuse her. She wasn't hungry, she was not thirsty for Bambi, she was not horny, honestly she didn't even think a movie or a marathon of Buffy or Dawson Creek would even excite her, and Spike and Pacey always put a smile on her face. Caroline hated when she was in these boring dull moods, where nothing could amuse her, and she'd most likely just sit around all night long bored and not being able to sleep. Vampires didn't need to sleep, they physically could if they really wanted to, but they didn't have to. They were very different from humans and Caroline enjoyed staying awake all night long occasionally.

Caroline stood up, walking to her desk, she sat down in her white cushioned chair and dug around in her desk. She pulled out her purple sparkly journal, along with her 'My Little Pony Pen' that wrote in pink ink, that she bought online and took it everywhere. Her fingers flicked thru the pages, landing on the next blank piece of paper. She decided to doodle around for a bit, and maybe write a little in her journal. Caroline drew some adorable hearts and starts all over the picture, along with some butterflies. She then opened up the middle drawer and took out two other pens, a purple inked pen, along with a light blue inked pen. She then colored in her hearts and stars. Once she was finished, she signed her name on the paper, along with another star above the I in her name.

Caroline was just about to flip the page in her journal and write about her day, she her bedroom door banged open, the door knob slamming against the wall, causing her to jump and shriek startled. She placed her hand on her unbeating heart, spun around in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her surprised guess, then glared at the vampire that flung themselves across her bed, folding their arms above their head and closing their eyes, not even saying anything to her. Caroline stood up, walked over to her bed, stood in front of the vampire and scowled down at the vampire. She tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for an reaction, then cleared their throat, still no reaction. Caroline then growled loudly, causing the other vampire to open their eyes, glancing at her in amusement, then chuckling, which caused Caroline to glare and growl louder.

"What the heck do you think you are doing in my bedroom and at this time at night?"Caroline asked, tapping her foot once again.

"Hello to you too Blondie, Its been a long time. What a few years? I missed you, haven't you missed me?"Katherine asked, in her bitchy tone, but gave her an innocent smile.

Caroline snarled at her,"I'll ask you once again what are you doing in my bedroom?"She growled, glaring daggers at the vampire that ruined her life.

"I'm bored?"Katherine asked, smirking. "Was that a decent enough answer Barbie?"She clucked her tongue against her teeth.

Caroline was about to pounce on the other vampire, which would have been her death, but Katherine angered her. Before she pounced she heard someone else walk into her bedroom, and they wrapped their arms around her waist, holding her tightly so that she wouldn't attack anybody, but not enough to hurt her. She sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent.

"Careful Barbie Doll, we wouldn't want you to break a nail. Or get killed."Damon joked, kissed her cheek, and walked her over to the couch in her bedroom and sat down on the couch, forcing Caroline to sit next to her. "Kat isn't her to kill you."Damon stated, biting his tongue, wincing, "Again? We are here because we are bored."

Caroline glared at Damon, she couldn't believe his little 'again' comment, and that pissed her off even more. "What do you mean you two are here because you are bored? Since when have we been B.F.F.'s?"She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh so you don't want to paint my nails, do my hair and find me a sexy dress to wear?"Damon asked, with a sarcasm pout. "Fuck and I totally came here for to to dress me up as a princess."He let out a loud girly giggle, which caused both girls to roll their eyes and chuckle with him.

"We didn't come here to fight or even to argue with you, so you can untwist your panties. We simply came here for some entertainment."Katherine said, looking at Caroline.

If Caroline was human she would be blushing like crazy right about now. Just one look at Caroline's face caused both older vampires to snort, scoff and roll their eyes.

"If you think that I'm having a three some with you two Katherine then you are out of your mind. Well you are out of your mind anyway. I don't find you attractive. Besides sleeping with you would be like sleeping with Elena and that makes me barf a little in my mouth."She said, wincing, closing her eyes hoping not to get slapped. "Not that you are ugly, Elena is like my sister."She quickly explained.

Damon chuckled, "Interesting, I didn't know you were part lesbo Barbie, glad to know. Next time I'll invite you to a three way party."He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle, and Katherine to scowl.

"No seriously why are you guys here? And wait a minute how did that bitch get invited into my house?"She asked, then slapped her forehead remembering when Katherine pretended that she was Elena. She glared at Katherine, "Forget it! I remember now. Not talk alright I don't have all night."She sighed.

"Really now? What were you doing before we interrupted you?"Damon asked, glancing at her journal, stood up and vampire sped to the journal, grabbed it and opened up the diary and read a random page, slapping Caroline's grabby hands away. "Dear Journal, Klaus is still flirting with me, trying to charm his way into my panties, and its really getting to me. Then his brother got woken up and has been in town and I find him hot and charming too. Plus there is Damon, the hottest guy that I have ever met in my entire life. Human AND vampire life..."Caroline finally snatched the diary from Damon's hands, slapped him over the head with it, and held on tightly to it, not letting it go, then she sat back down.

"You bastard! How could you read my diary? And in front of her?"Caroline glared at him, not being able to hold in her hurt expression. "My Diary is very personal to me! I know you wouldn't understand, but this is my life."

Damon ignored Caroline's drama, smirked at her and stated, "Wow Care I didn't know you still had the hots for me."He winked at her, then chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyed, and sighed, looking away from him.

"God you two are so fucking boring! I came back into town for some excitement, not for some high school human drama! Damon and I came here for some amusement, and no not in any sexual way. Its late, the humans are all sleeping and we are bored. Well I am at least and I demand to be amused!"Katherine growled, sitting up, placing her head against the headboard, glaring at the blond in the bedroom.

"And what do you expect me to do?"Caroline asked.

"Stefan is fucking some whore in Damon's house, so we are locked out till tomorrow sometime, most likely in the late afternoon."Katherine said, as if that was an answer to Caroline's question.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "Ew! TMI!"She fake gagged. Her eyed then went wide as her brain registered what Katherine said. "He is screwing some whore? Who? Beckah?"She asked.

Damon snorted at that. "Not a fan of Bekah are you?"He asked, smirking. "I don't see why you two girls hate each other, you are like the two most hottest blondes I have ever fucked."He said, "And let me tell you right now that I banged hundreds of blondes in my human and vampire days."

Katherine snorted that time. "Don't listen to him, he is lying. I took his virginity and his human life, so he didn't screw any blondes before me."She rolled her eyes at Damon, throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't flatter yourself bitch."Damon said, standing up, then walking into Caroline's closest. He started going thru it, trying to find a hot and slutty outfit for her to wear.

"What are you doing Damon?"Caroline asked, standing up and walking over to him, slapping him over his head. "Must you dirty all of my clothes with your filthy hands?"She snapped.

"I'm trying to find you the perfect outfit to wear for tonight."Damon said, gazing down at her fluffy kitten covered pajama's on, then gazed down at her pink bunny slippers, frowning. "Those won't do."

Caroline gazed down at her slippers and pouted. "What is wrong with my outfit? I think its adorable. Wait what do you mean I need to get dressed for tonight? You two lunatics still won't tell me why you are here annoying the hell out of me!"She growled.

Katherine rolled her eyed, stood up, then walked over to Damon, gazing at Caroline's clothes with a scowl. "Haven't you figured it out yet? We are kidnapping you, you have to wear the sluttiest out fit. So when we kill you, your mom will find you and see what a real slut you really are."Katherine said, giggling. .

Caroline and Damon slapped Katherine over her head, causing her to punch Caroline's wall, wincing as her hand went thru the door, causing Caroline to shriek and punch her in the shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK!"Katherine yelled. She turned around and slapped Damon across his gorgeous face and bitch slapped Caroline across her face." If you moron's hadn't figured it out yet the cheerleader whore is dead! We can't kill her against unless we stake her!"She groaned.

"Ignore that bitch Care, we are only here to have some fun. Not to cause any fights tonight. Simple fun! We thought we would get drunk and maybe play truth or dare or something."Damon suggested, winking. "Playing drinking games while drunk is extremely fun." He smirked, and both girls slapped him over their head, snorting. "WHAT? It is!"He pouted.

"You want to get drunk and play truth or dare?"Caroline asked, looking at both of them carefully. Katherine shrugged her shoulders, while Damon nodded his head winking at her. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Alright! Sounds exciting!"She giggled, rubbing her hands together in excitement. She was very much still human, these things excited her. She smirked at Damon, gazing up and down his body. "I dare you to let me doll you up. Do your nails, hair, make up and pick out an outfit for you. But the catch is you HAVE to wear everything all night long. Even if your lipstick smears off, you 'have' to smear more on to those luscious lips."She giggled, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Damon smirked at Caroline, then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine! You are on. But when you are done dolling me up, I get to ask you something. And I don't think you'll like what I force you to do."He smirked at her. Damon watched her nervous reaction, chuckling loudly, causing Caroline to be even more nervous.

TBC: Please Review. It'll get better I promise.


	2. AN

AN: Hey I am just going to let you know that I edited my story a little bit and actually reposted it. I don't have a title for my story yet, so I had to change the title I had for this story to something else. If you want to continue reading this story it is labeled 'Working on a title'. I have two chapters posted so far and its a lot more interesting and funny then the first chapter.

Thanks for those that reviewed and I hope that you continue reading and reviewing.


End file.
